Ek Naya Rishta
by loveabhi
Summary: This is my first ff pls read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This is my first story in ff please correct me if I make any mistakes

Hope you like my story and review for this

Thanks…..

In CID Bureau on the day of Raksha Bandan….

Shreya: Pata hai Tarika Sachin bhai ne mujhe promise kiya ki wo mere aur Daya ki shaadi keliye mummy papa se baat karega

Tarika: Mere Rajat bhai ne bhi mujhe promise kiya ki wo bhi mera aur Abhijeet ki shaadi ke liye mom and dad se baat karege

Ishita: Mere bhai ne tho mujhe ek car gift kiya bureau ane ke liya

Divya: Aur mera bhai ne tho mujhe ek super si diamond necklace gift ki hai

Shreya: Kya soch rahi ho Tarika

Tarika: Mein soch rahi thi ki humara bhai kitne ache hai bhai ho tho humare bhai jaisa

Ishita: Sach kaha Tarika tumne hum kitna lucky hai ki hume Sachin,Rajat,Surya,Kiran jaise bhai mile(Surya and Kiran are brothers of Divya and Ishita)

Tarika: Haan re ok mein lab jana chahiye byr

Shreya, Ishita,Divya: Bye

Tarika moved to lab but they all did not know that someone were listening them Purvi left from there with tears in her eyes

Purvi(while returning to house): Kash mere bhi bhai ho tho mai bhi unlogoke sath mera happiness share kar sakti bhagwan humesha mera saath hi aisa kyu hota hai

While going Purvi's car broke down so she started to go home by two guys came she Purvi alone and said

Guy 1: Kyun madam hum aapka kahi chode kya

Guy 2(giving dirty looks to Purvi): Haan madam ayiye

But Purvi started to move forward both guys got down of car and started to touch was about to touch her but she slapped him hard Guy 2 got angry and caught her but she gave one slap to him both of them were angry Guy 1 caught her really tight this time and Guy 2 was going to kiss her but he got a very hard punch and Abhijeet came gave a slap to Guy 1

Guy 2: Abey kaun hein tu bada aya herogiri dikhane kya lagti hein yeh teri

Guy 1: Lagta hain ye isska **wo** hain and started to laugh

Abhijeet got really angry this time and started to fight with them then police came and took them went near Purvi and asked her whether she was fine

Purvi: Mein theek hun thank u sir agar aap nahi aate toh pata nahi kya hota

Abhijeet: Purvi tum meri choti behan ki tarah ho na toh fir thank u kis baat ki

Purvi hugged Abhijeet and started to became worried by seeing her like this so he asked

Abhijeet: Kya huwa Purvi kuch galat keh diya kya meine?

Purvi separated herself from hug and said

Purvi: Nahi nahi sir aisi koi baat nahi hai wo mera is duniya mein koi nahi hai aur aapne mujhe behan kaha issliya muhje bahut khush hu

Abhijeet: Purvi tumhe kisne keh diya ki tumhe koi nahi hai mein hu na tumhare bhai aaj se agar kisi ne mera behan ko chua bhi tou yeh bhai us ki haddiya(bones) todega theek hai

Purvi: Thank u sir mujhe ek naya rishta dene kaliya

Abhijeet: Thank u sir nahi bhai aur thank u tumhe nahi mujhe kehna chahiye mujhe ek pyaari rishta dene keliya

Purvi smiled and they moved towards bureau.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**THANK U FOR UR REVIEWS**

**NOW ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER**

Abhijeet and purvi reached bureau with smile on their faces

**AT CID BUREAU**

Daya noticed them first and ran to Abhijeet

Daya: Kya yaar Abhi pata hai mein kitana pareshaan tha kaha gaya tha tu?

Abhi: Arey thoda saans toh le pehle wo mey apni behen ke saath tha

Abhi said looking towards Purvi she smiled but Daya got confused

Daya: Par tumhe tou koi behan nahin hai na?

Abhi: Daya ajj se Purvi meri behan hai

By hearing this all ran towards them

Shreya: Kya aap sach kech rahe ho sir?

Abhi: Haan

Shreya :Thank u sir she hugged Purvi and said welcome to the gang of sisters Purvi

Purvi: Gang of sisters yeh kya hai

Shreya: Arey yaar gang of sisters means iss gang mein sirf or sirf sisters hi rahen gay for eg:mein,tum,tarika,ishita,pooja,divya hum sab aur iss mein hum eek bahut important kaam hotha hai

Purvi" Aur wo kya?

Tarika came and said: Bhai ko lootna and all girls laughs boys feels that there danger is coming so they gave margay looks to each other

Shreya: Tou ab sab bhai apne apne behan ke paas jake khade hojaiy

All boys did the same girls went out and came after sometime with raakhi in there hands they tied rakhi's to their brothers and brothers gave them gifts which they wanted

Ishita: Chaliye na sir aaj koi case bhi nahi hai tou kyun na hum koi game khele

Abhi: Haan yaar idea to acha accha par hum kelengay kia

Purvi: Sir pehle hum na copycats khelengay aur uske baad

Rajat: Dare and dare khelengey theek hain

All: Haan haan kyun nai

Abhi: Par pehle start karega kaun?

Rajat: Sir mein start karon

Abhi: Haan kun kyun nai

Rajat: ab Vineet hai purvi hai tarika hai

Rajat:dekha salunke ssab mein tou pehle se hi kehta tha ki app se kahi zyada intelligent,smart,and ofcourse aapse kahi zyada khubsurat bhi hai MY GOD cid mein kya kar rahe app aain

All laughs and claps for him

Next is nikhil's turn he acts as daya

Next abhi's turn he acts tarika

Daya's turn shreya

Freddy's turn ACP

GAME OVER

Rajat; Sir ab dare and dare khele

Daya: haan haan koi bottle leke ana

They turn the bottle it stops on freddy pankaj sachin had to give them

Sachin: haan freddy tum ACP sir ko phone karke DCP sir ko praise karna hai aur pankaj tum Dcp sir ko phone karke ACP sir ko praise karna hai chalo lag jao kaam pe

Freddy on phone:hello sir dcp sir kitne ache haina wo bahut ache hai bye sir and he cutted call

Pankaj on phone:hello sir acp sir bahut ache hai hume unse sekhna chahiye bye sir and he cutted the cal

Next's sajal turn purvi gave them the task kajal had to slap sachin

Sachin:purvi ye tu kya keh rahi ha yeh mujrimo ko kitne zoor se maarti pata hai

Daya: ab task is task cameon

Kajal slaps sachin but lightly

Next bottle stops of daya and abhi

shreya had to give them task she first shares it with all girls all laughs and hi-fi duo sees them and eachother with fear

shreya: daya tumhe aur abhi bhai ko ek dusre ko kiss karna hai

duo's eyes popps out all the boys except duo starts laughing

abhi: mein nahi karunga

daya: mein bhi nahi

tarika: tum dono bhai ho na

daya:toh

tarika: toh kya kiss karo

abhi: ok

daya looks at him in disbelief: kya

abhi : sorry yaar who tarika ne kahi thin a toh idhar aa

daya:nahi

abhi: arey kiss nahi ek baat aao he comes abhi tells him something both laughs

abhi:teak hai hum karengay

daya:pehle main and he gives flying kiss to abhi then abhi too does the same

now the bottle stops on tarika

daya gives her the dare to kiss abhi that too in front of them

abhi:daya yeh tu kya bol rahe ho

daya:teri dill ki baat

tarika thinks for sometime and says ok she starts going towards abhi he feels shy all others feel uncomfortable

tarika goes near him toch his cheek with her eye brow and comes and sits and says hojaya

daya:yeh kya tha

tareka:isse butterfly kiss bolte hai

daya:aise bhi koi kiss hoti mujhe nahi pata tha sorry boss

all enjoys the day and move to their homes

**A/N**

**THE END **

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS **


	3. Chapter 3

NEXT DAY

AFTER FINISHING THE WORK IN BUREAU PURVI WAS RETURNING TO HOME IN HER CAR

SUDDENLY HER CAR BROKE DOWN AND SHE STARTED WALKING

WHILE WALKING SHE FELT SOMEONE WAS FOLLOWING HER SHE TURNED AND SAW BACK BUT NO ONE THERE SHE AGAIN STARTED WALKING NOW SOMEONE CAUGHT HER HAND AND PULLED HER TOWARD HIMSELF SHE REALISED THAT THEY WERE SAME GOONS WHO TEASED HER ON RAKSHA BANDHAN

SHE STARTED TO FIGHT BUT THEY WERE MORE THAN 10 SHE ALSO REALISED THAT BULLETS IN HER GUN ARE OVER IN TODAYS'S ENCOUNTER SO SHE STARTED TO RUN

WHILE RUNNING SHE REALISED THE ROUTE THE THIS ROUTE LEADS TO DUO'S HOUSE SHE MADE A CALL TO ABHIJEET WHILE RUNNING AND TOLD HIM EVERYTHING AND SHE FELL DOWN AND HER LEG GOT INJURED

THE GOONS STARTED MOVING TOWARDS HER AND SHE WAS MOVING BACKWARDS AND GUY 1 WAS SAYING

GUY 1: kaha hai wo jo uss din aya buloa buloa us din to bada hero ban raha tha aaj kaha hai wo bulao

AND HE MOVED FORWARD TO TOUCH HER AT THE SAME TIME AGAIN SOME ONE KICKED HIM AND THAT WAS OUR HERO ABHIJEET WITH DAYA

Abhijeet: lo tumne bulaya aur mein aa gaya

AND THEY ALL STARTED TO FIGHT AND AS USUALLY OUR DUO HAD WON

AND DUO HAD DROPED PURVI AT HER HOUSE

Purvi: bhai ayiye na ander aakar coffee pilijiye

Abhi was about to say no but after seeing her puppy eyes he and Daya went in

Purvi: bhai aap baitiye mein abhi coffee laya

She went in a brought coffee for both they drank it and while going Abhi said

Abhijeet: Purvi dyaan se rehna aur darwaja theek se band rakna aur kisi bhi tarah ka khatre ho tho kisi bhi time pe hume phone kar sakti theek hai

Purvi: theek hai bhai aap dyaan se jayiyega

Daya: theek hai bye

Abhi,Daya: bye

And they went away

THE END

AND THANKS TO

Shreesta,Aditya,Palak,Kushi,Rukmani,Tasha,Rajvigirl,Duoangel,katiiy, ,shzk,Artanish,Priya,Shweta,Saraswati Dahal and all the guests who reviewed to my story


End file.
